


Watching Batman

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grrrl and I were chatting about how Dean has one of those bodies that's made for cuddling. Then there was cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Batman

_Batman_ on the television, two of his three favorite people, cold beer and freshly nuked popcorn, it was Dean's idea of, if not heaven, a really great way to spend a Friday night. Even the motel room was decent. The walls were a simple tan, not the eye-damaging colors they somehow always managed to find.

Dean held the bag of popcorn out for Cas, who was perched on the side of Dean's bed. Cas shook his head. There wasn't any need to offer Sam some. He had his own bed and his own popcorn. He nudged Cas with his foot. "Take off your coat. Stay while."

Cas turned to look at him. Then stood and removed his coat.

"Lose the jacket. Make yourself comfortable."

Cas's suit jacket joined his trench coat on the desk chair.

When Cas moved to sit back down, Dean patted the space next to him on the bed. Cas had looked uncomfortable perched on the side of the bed; it was distracting.

Cas sat beside him, legs stretched out in front of him, back against the wall behind them, and Dean shifted his attention back to the movie.

Vikki Vale was meeting Bruce Wayne when Cas picked up Dean's arm and moved under it, resting his cheek against Dean's shoulder and lowering Dean's arm behind him. "Cas, what are you doing?"

"I believe it's called snuggling."

"I know what it's called. Why are you doing it?"

"You said I should get comfortable. This is comfortable." Cas wrapped an arm around Dean's middle.

Dean shot a glance at Sam, who was smirking. "Watch the movie," Dean said.

Smirking even more, Sam took a drink of his beer before looking back at the screen.

Alfred had drawn Bruce away from Vale and now Batman was making his way to the chemical factory where Jack Nicholson awaited.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Cas asked in his whisper-that-was nowhere-near-quiet-enough-to-be-a-whisper.

"Yes," Dean admitted, in an actual whisper.

"But you like this position. You always pull me into it after sex."

Sam snorted, beer flying out of his nose. Dean knew just how uncomfortable snorting beer out of one's nose could be, and it almost made up for the embarrassment of snuggling Cas in front of his brother. Almost.

Cas started to shift away and Dean tightened his hold on Cas's waist until Cas settled back against him.

On the screen Batman faced off against the man who would soon become the Joker. Dean reached into the popcorn and pulled out a handful without taking his eyes from the screen. This was one of his favorite parts.


End file.
